


Pride Revelations

by shanachie



Series: First Kiss [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie First Kiss Week, F/F, M/M, Prompt Related to Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Buck is headed to Pride with Hen (and Karen), but who else is going to go along? And will it change things?
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: First Kiss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769095
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Pride Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so much fun with this! And so many people on the 9-1-1 Discord have helped in a variety of ways. Thanks for welcoming me to fandom!

Eddie hadn’t exactly been running late today, but he wasn’t as early as he normally was. It meant no workout before shift and probably no warm breakfast. Still he had enjoyed his extra time with Christopher (who had a day off due to teacher professional development) and it was worth missing out on some of his normal work day.

When he made it to the loft, he was glad he’d eaten with Christopher because it looked like there was nothing left. What he did discover was Buck and Hen with their heads together. While it wasn’t as likely to result in a prank as Chimney and Buck, it was still slightly concerning. Especially with their heads so close together that it looked like they were plotting.

Still, Eddie was curious about what they were discussing. He crossed the loft to them, interrupting their conversation. “Good morning.”

The two of them jumped apart almost guiltily. “Heeeey, Eddie,” Buck said.

Eddie eyed them as he moved around the table, grabbing his mug and pouring the coffee. “What are you two discussing? Or is it a secret?”

Buck flushed as Hen chuckled. “Tell him, Buckaroo,” she insisted.

“It’s not a big deal,” he insisted.

Eddie frowned as Buck’s cheeks turned pink. What on Earth could they be discussing to make Buck flush like that? In the back of his mind, he categorized how attractive Buck looked with the pink dusting on his skin. “If it’s not a big deal, why can’t I know?”

“I mean… you…” Buck stuttered.

Hen rolled her eyes. “We were talking about Pride. We actually have time off this year and were discussing going.”

“Pride? Buck, that’s great that you’re thinking about going as an Ally,” Eddie said.

“Um… I’m not an Ally,” Buck said and when Eddie looked confused, he elaborated, “I’m bisexual.” He exchanged glances with Hen. “Did you not know that?”

Eddie sat back in his chair, slotting the new information in his head. “I… guess I didn’t,” he finally admitted.

“Is it a problem?” Buck asked, no he demanded.

“No. Of course not,” Eddie hastened to say. “I just… I was surprised.”

Buck shrugged. “I’m not sure why, but as long as you don’t care.”

“So, what was the discussion?” Eddie brought them back to the original conversation.

“We were trying to decide when we were going. Plus, we have to coordinate a babysitter for Denny,” Hen answered.

“Hey, why don’t you go with us?” Buck asked. “Hen and Karen’s babysitter can watch Christopher… if it’s okay? And I won’t feel so much like a third wheel with the two of them.”

“Aw, we’d never make you feel that way,” Hen assured him.

Buck shrugged. “What’dya say, Eddie? Wanna go to Pride with me?”

Eddie wasn’t sure what he was going to say until he opened his mouth, “Yeah. Okay. Depending on who’s watching the boys.”

“May was going to watch Denny. I’m sure she won’t mind Christopher.”

And that was how Eddie ended up meeting then at Hen and Karen’s to go downtown for Pride.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Buck opening the door in a trench coat wasn't it. “Uh, aren’t you a bit overdressed?” he asked. Eddie was wearing a pair of well-fitting jeans and a black t-shirt, figuring simpler was better.

“Hey, Christopher!” Buck greeting the smaller Diaz. “Denny is so excited to play with you. He’s in the living room so you can go join him.”

Christopher threw himself against Buck, hugging him before hurrying down to join Denny. “Bye, Buck!” he yelled out.

Buck turned his attention back to Eddie after Christopher had disappeared. “I didn’t want to show my clothes off to the kids,” he explained.

Eddie felt his eyebrows raise. “Is it _that_ risqué?”

Buck shrugged. “No? Well, I mean more than I would normally wear. Hen talked me into…” He shook his head. “Well, you’ll see.”

Eddie was intrigued, but figured it would be fun to see it revealed. “Are the ladies ready to go?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah, we were just waiting for you. Did you want to say good-bye to Christopher?”

“Absolutely.”

It took a few minutes for them to finish directions to May and say good-bye to both boys. Hen had decided that they shouldn’t drive so the four of them piled into an Uber. Eddie squeezed next to Buck, who still hadn’t shucked his coat. “What are you going to do with that?”

“Uh, I have a friend who owes a bar,” Buck answered. “We’re stopping there first and he’ll let me stash it.”

Eddie wanted to know more about this _friend_ , but Buck started a conversation with Karen about somewhere she’d taken Denny recently and he didn’t want to interrupt. He was especially interested when Buck started questioning her about accessibility and he realized that Buck wanted to see if it was a good fit for Christopher. That thoughtfulness warmed his heart in a way he wasn’t quite ready to examine.

The Uber let them out a block or so from the bar they intended to start their evening at and Eddie trailed just behind the other three as they made their way there. Karen and Hen were swinging their clasped hands between them while Buck was almost slinking along. Eddie wasn’t sure where he was supposed to look as all around him were people in various states of dress or undress. He was _really_ beginning to wonder what Buck was wearing under that coat… or not wearing.

He wasn’t expecting to get into the bar after seeing how crowded the street was around it. But Buck eeled his way through the people, stopping by a man that was as tall as Buck, but almost twice as broad. A few words were exchanged and then Buck was waving them over.

It took them longer than Buck to reach the behemoth, but soon they were standing beside the two. “We can go in, but we can’t stay long,” he said.

“Long enough to get a drink?” Karen asked.

“Oh, we’ll get shots,” Buck assured her. “Jamie isn’t gonna let me leave until I do at least a couple.”

“Jamie isn’t going to let you leave in that coat,” the bouncer corrected.

Buck grinned in reply. “That _was_ kinda the point.”

The bouncer rolled his eyes in response. “Go in. Jamie’s behind the bar.”

“Thanks, Bruce,” Buck tossed over his shoulder as he headed into the bar.

The other three shrugged before following him inside. If Eddie had thought it chaotic outside, it was a million times worse inside the bar. Bass boomed, causing the walls to shake and Eddie to feel it deep in his chest. People flowed around them as they followed Buck. None of it seemed to bother the blonde firefighter as he made a beeline for the bar.

There were two men behind the bar, making drinks and passing them out as fast as they could. Buck reached the bar quicker than the others, but Eddie was close enough to hear him call, “Hey! Jamie! How ‘bout four shots?”

“How ‘bout you take that ugly ass coat off and come give me a kiss?” one of the men called back.

“You sure Bryan’s gonna be okay with that?” Buck asked.

“Bryan is tired of listening to you two already,” the second man said, even as he continued to pour drinks and pass them out.

Buck threw back his head and laughed, the sound loud and joyful in the noise of the room. His hands went to the belt holding the coat closed and tugged at the knot, shrugging the coat off as it came undone.

And Eddie’s brain stopped.

Buck’s jeans looked damn near painted on, showcasing every muscle below his waist that the man had worked so hard on. That wasn’t the worst part though… the worst part was the material Buck was calling a shirt. It barely covered the blonde’s pecs and Eddie wasn’t even sure it could be called covering since more of it seemed to be made of holes than material. As Buck turned to check where the others were, Eddie caught sight of the words _Bi-Disaster_ on the front next to what looked like a bomb blast.

The bartender Buck had called Jamie was laughing when he reached the spot Buck was standing in. “Finally decide you needed to advertise what a disaster you are?” he asked, leaning across the bar.

Buck shrugged as he leaned over to meet the other man’s mouth. “If you’ve got it, flaunt it,” he said when they finally came up for air.

Jamie was shaking his head as he reached for some shot glasses, setting them up on the bar. “You aren’t doing all four, are you?”

“No,” Buck answered as he handed the jacket over. “I bought…” He looked around, spying Eddie beside him. “Eddie! And Hen and Karen.”

“Nice to meet you, Eddie,” Jamie said as if he hadn’t just had his tongue halfway down Buck’s throat. “First Pride?”

“That obvious?” Eddie questioned. Buck handed a shot to him, grinning crazily.

“Eddie’s okay, Jamie,” he said. He handed shots to Karen and Hen, then held his own up. The four clinked their glasses together before throwing back the shots.

Eddie felt the shot burn its way down his throat and he welcomed it. He knew he’d been looking at Buck in a different light recently, but having _so much_ of Buck on display, in a situation he wasn’t expecting, was playing hell with his control and libido.

Buck was grinning when Eddie finally looked at him, a sparkle in the other man’s eyes that he hadn’t seen for a while. “Another?” Buck asked.

Eddie shrugged as Hen and Karen put their own glasses on the bar. “We’re going to dance,” Karen informed them, tugging Hen away.

Buck turned back to the bar, holding up two fingers to Jamie, who’d moved away while they were occupied. This time the shots he poured were multicolored. Buck grinned as Jamie passed them over to him and he handed one to Eddie. “You sure?” he asked Eddie.

The man being questioned shrugged. “I probably won’t drink much more. Or I’ll space them out more.” He eyed the shot he’d been handed. “What is it?”

Buck grinned. “[Rainbow shooters](https://tipsybartender.com/recipe/rainbow-shooters/)!”

Eddie considered it for a minute, then gave a mental shrug, and downed the shot. He blinked. “I don’t even want to know what was in that.”

“Nooo, you probably don’t.” Buck’s eyes drifted towards the dance floor. “You wanna dance?”

“Buck… I…” Eddie tried.

“Come on. I know you can do this.” Not waiting for another comment, Buck grabbed his hand and pulled him to the edge of the dance floor. Reaching a mostly empty spot, Buck turned to face him, settling his hands on Eddie’s hips. “Just relax,” he said, his voice soft enough that it only carried as far as Eddie’s ears.

Eddie couldn’t believe the position he was in. Buck’s hands were warm, even through his t-shirt, and he allowed his own hands to settle behind the blonde’s neck. If Buck was going to make these moves, Eddie was going to allow himself to enjoy them. And in a way, Buck’s shirt gave him hope. Hope that he wasn’t reading the signals wrong because he was so badly out of practice. A grin tugged at his lips as he remembered Shannon directing a lot of their first fumbling moments together.

“What’s so funny?” Buck asked.

“Noth…” Eddie started to say, but changed his mind. “Just thinking about Shannon.”

Buck almost looked offended. “I’m sorry I’m not distracting enough.”

And suddenly Eddie was tired of wishing and holding himself back. “It’s not that. Trust me when I say you are more than distracting enough.” He paused, looking at the man who was both in his arms and holding him. “I was thinking about how Shannon had to tell me to kiss her the very first time.”

“Oh,” Buck said and his expression almost looked hopeful.

“And how I’m tired of waiting.” He tilted his head just that last little bit and pressed his lips to Buck’s. He figured Buck wouldn’t punch him, considering where they were, but he hoped Buck would at least let him have the illusion tonight. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he pressed his lips to Buck’s, but it was almost as if the world fell away. Buck’s lips were slightly chapped and rough against his own, but it still felt perfect. Eddie’s fingers dug into the back of Buck’s neck, wanting to touch… everywhere. He restrained himself, but when Buck’s mouth opened against his, he couldn’t resist dipping his tongue in.

If he’d thought at all what kissing Buck would be like, he would have suspected they would spend their first kiss battle for dominance. Instead, Buck almost surrendered to him, allowing Eddie to take control of the kiss.

Buck’s eyes were shining when they finally separated and he asked, “That wasn’t the booze talking, right?”

In answer, Eddie kissed him again, shorter this time but no less intense. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Good,” Buck said softly. “Because I’ve wanted it forever.”

Eddie knew they would have to talk about what it meant, where they were going, but for now, he was going to enjoy wherever Buck led for the night. And as many kisses as he was allowed.


End file.
